


Mesh and Leather

by EliraWinter



Series: Thor/Loki Drabbles [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Loki, M/M, Poledancer!Loki, Top!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU.  Thor's dragged along to a strip-club, and recognises one of the poledancers as Loki, the sexy guy that he's been lusting after for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesh and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://asgardian-poledance.tumblr.com/post/26883751858/celestialess-so-i-caved-in-and-drew-it)this beautiful pic by celestialess.

It’s Friday night, and Thor would really like to be at home eating something delicious and watching crappy TV shows and sleeping, but Fandral and Volstagg were adamant that he come out to a bar with them.

Fandral failed to tell Thor that it was a _stripper_ bar.  A _male stripper_ bar.

“Fandral, really?” Thor yells over the pumping music that vibrates through his skull.

“Yes, really, come get a drink with me and wait ‘til you see the entertainment!”  They push through the crowd of writhing bodies – mostly men, but some women too – and grab beers, before settling around a table.

“Why am I here?” Thor gripes, glowering at his friends.

“Wait for it…there,” Fandral grins smugly, pointing over Thor’s shoulder at the raised platform that doubles as a stage.  Thor turns to see poles stretching between the floor and the ceiling, and a bunch of scantily clad men strutting out from behind the curtains and waving coyly.  Thor stares, dumbstruck for a moment, then his jaw drops when he lays his eyes on the last man out.

He’s tall, slim and svelte, with some kind of harness made of leather straps wrapped around his torso and hips and a tiny pair of underwear barely covering his perfect arse.  He’s got clingy, high heeled leather boots that go over his knees and mesh gauntlets that outline the muscles in his arms.  His hair is long and black, slicked back from his face but flowing down his shoulders and back and Thor sees that his eyes are a deep, compelling green.

Thor _knows_ him – he’s the sexy waiter at a café Thor frequents and has been the object of Thor’s fantasies for over four months.

“Shit, that’s _Loki_ ,” Thor hisses, jabbing Volstagg in the ribs with his elbow.  “You know, Loki, Loki from the café?  Right?”

“Oh my God, you dumbarse, that’s why I brought you here,” Fandral groans.  “Get a clue and watch, you should see what he can do with that pole!”

And then there’s a song playing that Thor doesn’t know, with a heavy bass beat and breathy vocals, and Loki is wrapping himself around that pole like some kind of sexy, sexy pale-skinned perfect _snake of temptation_ and Thor has a hard-on.  Loki’s staring at him as he runs his tongue along the pole then lifts himself up with his arms, twirling and spreading his legs into a straddle, presenting his arse and the sinuous muscles of his back to the hungry eyes of the audience.  Thor’s vaguely aware that there are other poledancers and floor dancers up there, but all he sees is Loki as he rubs the pole into the cleft of his arse, grinds up against it, climbs it and twists around it and caresses it with his fingertips and Thor is so fucking jealous of that bit of metal.  All he can do is stew in his own arousal and watch Loki making bedroom eyes and moans that he can’t hear over the music as he hooks his legs around the pole and places his hands on the ground, arching his back so beautifully that Thor is about to scream or cry or mount the stage and give Loki something _real_ to rub himself all over.

All too soon, the song is over and Loki’s done one final undulation before he looks at Thor and _licks his lips_ before striding off the stage, hips swaying obscenely.  Thor sits in silence for a moment as another song comes on and the club moves on around him, before he grabs Fandral by the arms.

“You have to tell me where the dressing rooms are,” he says.  “Please, please tell me you know.”

“Well, I would assume they’re over there,” Fandral says, smirking and gesturing behind Thor.  “I would assume.  But I don’t know if you’ll actually…”  Thor’s gone before he can finish his sentence.

When Thor makes it to a door hidden away in the shadows at the back of the club, he’s confronted by a huge bouncer in black that’s even bigger than Thor is.

“You Thor?” he grunts.

“Um.  Yes,” Thor replies cautiously.

“Loki’s waiting for you.  Room six.”  The bouncer pushes the door open and lets Thor into a brightly-lit corridor with people in various states of undress moving through between the stage and the dressing rooms.  Thor pressed himself to a wall to try and get himself out of everyone’s way and found room six, a plain white door nestled amongst the rest.  He knocked.

“Come in,” said a muffled voice from the other side.  Thor turned the handle and peered inside, not really sure what to expect.

He certainly didn’t expect to see Loki laid out like pornstar on the table.

“Close the door, then,” Loki murmured, sliding off the table and sauntering over to Thor, pressing the door closed and Thor hears the _snick_ of the lock.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh,” Loki says against his lips, the high heels making their heights even.  “I’ve seen you watching me at the café, you know.  Every time I bend over to wipe tables, it’s for you.  Every time I stretch up onto my toes to get cups, I can feel your gaze on my bared skin.”

“Jesus Christ, Loki,” Thor growls, hooking his fingers through Loki’s harness and pulling the other man flush against him.  “Do you know how you looked out there?”

“I can guess,” Loki smiles, before he presses his lips to Thor’s.  The kiss is full of tongue and bite and Thor can feel the heat of Loki’s skin through his jeans and t-shirt.  Loki pulls back and slides his hands under Thor’s shirt, pushing it over his head and flinging it away, before he sinks to his knees and reaches straight for the button of Thor’s jeans.

“Shit, Loki,” Thor groans, hands twining through Loki’s long hair, finding it smooth and soft as Loki pulls his cock out and sucks it down without ceremony.  Thor’s head falls back against the door of the dressing room with a thunk as Loki takes his cock all the way into his mouth, scraping lightly with his teeth as he pulls off before licking at the head and looking innocently up at Thor through his long eyelashes.

“Can I – can I fuck you?” Thor gasps, tugging at Loki’s hair.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Loki smirked, kissing Thor’s cock one more time before getting to his feet and walking over to the table.  “How do you want me?  Bent over like this, on my back, hands and knees?”

“On your back,” Thor says, cradling Loki’s head as he pushed him back onto the table.  “So I can see you, every inch of you.”  Loki bit his lip and reached down, unhooking something from something on his harness and peeling off his underwear, revealing his flushed cock and already-slick arsehole.

“I got myself ready while I was waiting for you,” Loki whispers, running his fingers through Thor’s blonde hair.  “I knew you’d come to find me.  I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever see me here.”  Loki pulls a condom packet out from a box on the end of the table, ripped it open and glanced down to slide it over Thor’s cock, smoothing it down with gentle fingers and Thor couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward.  “I’m all ready,” Loki says, but Thor teases at his arse anyway before plunging two fingers in at once.  Loki’s hot and tight inside, all slicked up and Thor presses upwards until he finds Loki’s prostate and works a gasping mewl from the other man.

“Please, please fuck me,” Loki moans, and Thor can no longer deny him so he pulls his fingers out and slides his cock in with one sure thrust.  Loki makes a noise like his breath has been punched out of him and Thor lets out a guttural groan at the clenching feeling of Loki all around him.  He keeps still to let Loki adjust, until he feels Loki’s slim thighs closing around his hips and he pointy heels of the stilettos digging into his lower back, pulling him deeper.  He begins thrusting his hips in tiny increments, little in-out shifts that get him as deep into Loki as he can until Loki makes a frustrated little hiss and bucks his hips up.

“Yes, come on, harder,” he demands, and Thor complies, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in, making Loki’s legs clench harder around him like they did to the pole half an hour before.

“Just like that,” Loki pants, eyes blown wide as he looks at Thor, breathing harshly through his parted lips.  Thor keeps fucking in and out, the table jolting with the movement and Loki’s body writhing like a she-cat in heat, mesh-covered hands pulling at Thor’s hair and gripping his shoulders and cupping his jaw.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Thor says breathlessly as he grips Loki’s slender hips, then moves to fist Loki’s cock with sure strokes.  They’re both gasping and moaning now, hips grinding together and separating with carnal slapping sounds and Thor briefly wonders whether everyone in the hallway can hear them but then Loki’s coming with a hitching keen, nails digging into Thor’s back and arse closing vice-like around his cock.  Thor has time for three more shallow thrusts before he comes, biting down on Loki’s exposed shoulder with a growl.

They rock together for a minute, riding out the pleasure of the aftershocks, until Loki’s legs drop from Thor’s hips and Thor’s cock slips free from the warm snugness of Loki’s body.  Their chests are still pressed together, the leather of the harness warmed between them, and Loki’s arms hang loosely around Thor’s neck.  Thor rests his elbows on the table and strokes Loki’s dark hair away from his half-closed, sated eyes, relishing the flush sitting high on his cheekbones and the full plushness of his lips.

“That was incredible,” Thor said, pressing a kiss to Loki’s jaw.  “Like, wow.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Loki smiled, before pushing at Thor’s shoulders gently.  “You’re a giant, and if I lie here with you squashing me for any longer I may expire.”  Thor huffs a laugh and pushes himself away from Loki, making a face as he pulls the condom off and searches for a bin.

“In the corner,” Loki said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, his body one long, graceful curve. Thor spots the bin and chucks the condom in, pulls up his briefs and jeans then leans down to collect his t-shirt.  Now that the sex-high was wearing off, he was unsure of what Loki wanted from him – was this a one-time thing?  Would Thor be reduced to a lovestruck fool haunting the club for a glimpse of Loki’s pale skin?

“You’re thinking too much,” Loki says softly.  He’s sitting on a chair now, the boots discarded beside him; his legs look obscenely porcelain pale and pretty without them.  “Come over here.”  Thor goes, like a dog to his master and kneels down.  Loki takes his hand and uncaps a permanent marker, the sharp scent flooding his nostrils.  Loki presses the marker to his skin and scrawls a phone number.

“I have to get changed,” he says.  “But you’ll call me, won’t you?”

“Anything,” Thor says, meaning it, and he leans up to kiss Loki’s lips.  Loki smiles, cupping his chin with those long fingers Thor’s been watching forever.

 

Thor steps back out into the darkness of the club, where Fandral and Volstagg are waiting for him, wide _you-got-some-didn’t-you-haha_ grins on their faces; but Thor only has eyes for Loki as he emerges from behind the curtain, this time in a skirt and a little singlet, Thor’s bite mark blooming on his shoulder.


End file.
